Eden
by Hgirl
Summary: HC love COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

A/N: Smutty goodness.

Dedication: My two favorite Aussie mates, Nat & Lanah.

_000_

Eden

_000_

Horatio had his nose in a file, when a gentle knock made him look up towards his office door. Head remaining downward, his eyes, at perfect level, followed the enticing movement of hips.

Heels clicking, she stepped around his desk and leaned on the edge of it, only for a moment, before reaching over and turning his chair towards her. Eyes twinkling for just an instant, Horatio's cheeks flushed at the sight of her cleavage, before slinking their way down to the floor in self-reproach.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw the tip of her leather boot rest on the edge of his chair, between his knees. He was pushed back a few feet and the seductress moved forward with momentum from the desk to stand before him. She reached over again. Horatio, having learned his lesson, reprimanded his impish thought - before it was even put into action - by keeping his gaze low. As she took both his hands, tugging slightly, he had no choice but to let his eyes roam up her body as he rose.

Barely a foot apart, their bodies recognized each other and urges grew with each heartbeat.

Horatio hardly knew what hit him when she reached down, tucking two fingers at his belt buckle, jerking him forward. She gasped with satisfaction, coming into contact with his roused center, and shivered at the sound of his groan.

"You're driving me out of my mind, Horatio Caine," she said, lowly.

He broke into a smile.

"How's that?" he asked, voice tinged with desire.

"Every time you stop and stand there before me, bringing your hips forward, your hands instinctively going to their resting spot at your sides; every time you walk purposefully down the hall with those long smooth strides; every time you spare me a glance or a smile, bashfully lifting your eyebrows; every time you show complete and utter trust in me not only for the job that I do, but also for the person I am. Every time you say things to me, you send my heart racing-"

Horatio's gaze fell to the floor, eyes crinkling as he blushed.

"Oh Lord," she said, softly, reaching up and taking hold of his face in her hands, "even right now, you're utterly desirable."

Calleigh ran a hand through his hair, bringing her hand down to his nape. Her lips were already inflamed at the thought of kissing him and, when his lips parted to speak, he never had a chance. Her mouth made contact with his before he had time to blink.

All they could hear were their hearts hammering in their chests and their enhanced breathing as the whole world faded away. There was them – and only them.

They both gave themselves to the other fully. Plunging in new-found sensations that could only be explored through developing touches. Lust flowed freely, vibrating off one to the other.

Her hand slid down his chest and turned, fingers facing downward, as it continued to travel down his body. His lower abs twitched when she pulled his shirt from under his belt and traced light fingers over his fit stomach.

"Calleigh," his voice hitched.

She backed up and used her palms to hoist herself up on his desk.

"What, are you saying you don't want this?" she slid a hand up her thigh, over her dress, brushing against her breast.

Horatio started unbuttoning the buttons at his sleeves and Calleigh smirked proudly.

She watched him for a moment then, eyes shining, she used her finger to order him closer.

Arms looped around his neck, she teased him in the ear, "You could get in big trouble for this, mister."

"Don't be cruel," he retorted.

She gently shook her full head of hair, finishing what he had started with his shirt buttons. The tight-laced Lieutenant all disheveled - shirt hanging open, hair in a mess - made her stomach do flips.

He slid his hands up her smooth thighs, and she watched him, absorbed. Those hands. Hands she wished would never stop touching her for as long as she lived.

He captured her mouth, this time. Thin lips tasted softly swollen ones.

"We have - to stop - doing this," he mumbled between kisses.

"Mmhmm." Neither of them was willing or able to put a halt to this. "Don't dip your pen in the company ink, right?" Calleigh said, breathless.

"Hmm, don't start what you can't finish," Horatio threw back.

Calleigh lifted an eyebrow and, full of spunk, returned, "Baby, I always finish."

He chuckled, "Prove it."

She arched her back, knowing he'd hold her and cleared his desk in one fluid motion.

"Come here and I'll show you," she drawled.

He pressed into her with yearning and she grinned, lifting her dress up over her head.

He delicately slipped a hand on each side of her petite figure under the dainty silk fabric at her waist. It always surprised him to feel how warm her skin was, partly of his making.

Fumbling fingers released his belt buckle as he kissed her neck and set off moans.

She gingerly pulled on the thick leather band, loop by loop, enjoying every moment of their sweet torture of one another.

The firestorm gaining territory, she tucked her legs around him as he uncovered more skin, reaching at the clasp behind her.

Suppleness filled his hand for a moment before his mouth left her earlobe to toy with peaks that quickly became overwrought.

Calleigh's head fell back, unable to resume her proceedings on his slacks.

"Call the Miami-Dade FD, we've got a 49," he mumbled, teasing, moving up to her neck again.

"That's not," she panted, "the right code."

"Oh?" he mocked.

She squirmed from his assault on her.

"It'll be 48 pretty soon, Handsome." Calleigh felt incapacitated. Why was it that every time she tried to have the upper hand on this man, he always succeeded in turning things around? "Now," she muttered under her breath, "where could I find a bomb expert?"

Horatio smiled mischievously. He might have put her out of action with his ministrations, but her mind was still considerably sharp - not completely blurred by heavy haze.

Not for long, he thought as he headed south.

"Horatio?" Calleigh solicited, tentatively.

"Horatio?" she repeated once more, ever so softly.

Horatio's head rose quickly from his desk. "Yeah?" he answered abruptly.

"Well," she shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip, "looks like I got here just in time." She lifted her arm, showing him the coffee cup from Starbucks. "Brought you some sugar."

He brought his hand up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, loudly breathing in and out.

"You okay, Handsome?" she leaned over to place the cup on his desk.

Damn those white tank tops, he thought silently, taking in her attire. Her cleavage sent his mouth watering.

"I'm fine." It was just a dream, damn it. "Thank you, Calleigh."

"Anytime. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Oh God… kindhearted was not the word, she knew just what to say to send him back into fantasy.

"Not at present."

"Okay," she smiled. "Well you just let me know, alright?"

"Absolutely." He rolled his shoulders and straightened the papers and open files covering his desk where he had dozed off at some point during the afternoon.

"I'll be in Firearms if you need me." She tipped her head then whirled around, heading for the door.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat, "Calleigh?"

"Yeah," she stopped to look back at him.

"You have any plans for tonight?"

"Umm…" she thought for an instant. "No."

Horatio's gaze fell to his wrinkled shirt. "Would you, uh," he stuttered, "would you like to have dinner with me?"

As Horatio waited, giving her time to assess the situation and find an excuse to decline the invitation, Calleigh walked over to stand in front of his desk. She reached out and lifted his chin so he could catch the bright smile adorning her face.

"I'd love to."

"Good," he smiled coyly, taking the hand at his chin, "good." He wrung her hand a bit and stood from his chair.

"I'll come and get you when I'm done up here."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Horatio nodded, setting his hands on his hips.

Calleigh sashayed off, leaving him to his work.

Horatio glanced down at his desk and smiled. Then, he lifted the cup of coffee, taking a sip, settling back down in his chair.

Changing his mind, he placed the papers in the file, closing it, retrieved his suit jacket from the back of his chair and strode out of his office, coffee cup in hand.

He'd seen paradise and he wanted to do everything in his power to get there with her sooner rather than later.

THE END


End file.
